¿Quién los ve andar por la ciudad?
by Siirio
Summary: Hay un banco de aspecto inofensivo en un rincón de Hyde Park, nadie pensaría en mirarlo dos veces, la pintura blanca escarapelándose como piel muerta al borde de la uña y una tabla floja. Un banco entre dos tiempos


**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **"¿Quién los ve andar por la ciudad**

 **si todos están ciegos?"**

 **-Julio Cortázar**

Cada tercer día de cada tercera semana Remus se detiene en el kiosco de la esquina, donde una señora muggle de dientes amarillos y mal temperamento le vende la misma cajetilla de cigarros Lucky Strike (rojos, para molestar). Y juguetea con el zippo (abre y cierra abre y cierra) mientras se pasea apaciblemente por el parque.

Una señora de edad avanzada le pide la hora y Remus mira el reloj en su muñeca izquierda (9:25 am) y se sienta a esperar, para matar el tiempo tap-tap golpetea la cajetilla contra la rodilla y arranca el papel protector, escoge uno al azar y lo pone boca abajo (el de la suerte) y se fuma otro, sentado en su esquina de ese banco solitario en el parque. El cigarro no es más que un taco cuando siente una presencia en el otro lado del banco, con un suspiro lanza la colilla al suelo y la aplasta con la bota.

—Llegas tarde.

—Un Black nunca llega tarde, solía decir mi santa madre, los demás se adelantan, un Black llega en el momento justo, ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después.

—Una señora encantadora —aún mirando al frente Remus deja la caja de Lucky sobre la superficie del banco, en el espacio negativo (vacio) que existe (o no existe) entre ellos, en el que cabría justo una persona más y siempre debe permanecer vacío, como si estuvieran esperando a alguien más (y, sin embargo, siempre parece estar lleno de suspiros, el aire pesado y cargado de cosas sin decir e interrogantes sin preguntar, una tormenta eléctrica a punto de romper).

Retira la mano y la deja sobre su rodilla, abre y cierra abre y cierra el puño compulsivamente. Las manos le sudan. Por el rabillo del ojo Sirius estira el brazo y una mano se cierra sobre el objeto.

—Hmmp —gruñe— siempre odie los rojos.

—Lo sé —una sonrisa breve y Remus por primera vez vuelve la vista y los ojos grises de Sirius danzan. Extiende la mano, tiene dedos largos y pálidos, llenos de cicatrices (como los suyos).

—¿Uh?

—El encendedor.

—Oh —Remus siempre lo olvida, un viejo zippo de plata que ha hechizado para que resista la prueba del tiempo y que Sirius encantó hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo, en una época de travesuras y escapadas nocturnas para que el león rampante en relieve rugiera y sacudiera la melena, plata ley 925, una cosa muggle embebida con magia.

Extiende cuidadosamente la mano y se encuentran en el medio (aún no está seguro de si el espacio entre ellos es una zona de guerra o Suiza), sostiene el zippo con la punta de los dedos y Sirius abre la palma para que Remus lo deje caer sin que sus pieles se rocen. Sirius enciende el cigarro, le da un jalón profundo y suspira como si le doliera.

—Siempre odie los rojos —repite, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, la manzana de Adán le sube y le baja cuando traga, Remus sigue el contorno con los ojos. Los dedos le pican—, eran los favoritos de James.

—Sí —coincide Remus, encogiéndose de hombros sin decir nada más.

El primer cigarro viene y se va entre los labios de Sirius antes de que vuelvan a hablar. Remus observa el resto del mundo, una familia muggle de tres (una madre preocupada al teléfono, una niña al borde de lo que promete ser un berrinche de épicas proporciones y un hermano mayor tratando te tirarle de las trenzas), un hombre joven haciendo joggin, una chica en la dirección contraria paseando un perro (o siendo paseada por él).

—Uno pensaría que la guerra nos ha enseñado a mezclarnos mejor —bufa Sirius.

Remus sonríe sin gracia. Él también puede verlos, por supuesto, pululando entre la multitud muggle, camuflándose con tanto éxito como una fruta podrida en la nevera. Magos y brujas. Uno podría pensar que lo que los delata sería algo más obvio, algo como esa ostentosa túnica azul hechizada para que la vanidosa sirena bordada en ricos colores deje de mover la cola (El Estatuto del Secreto no debe ser violado bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso si uno no puede caminar por la calle estos días sin al menos una docena de escudos y por lo menos un ojo en la nuca).

Pero no, los muggle (y el ser humano en general, cree Remus, tenga magia corriendo por sus venas o no) está dispuesto a ignorar lo que está justo delante de sus ojos (es imposible que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado haya vuelto), y es propenso a perdonar cualquier extravagancia, no importa hasta que punto ofenda su sensibilidad, antes que aceptar que hay algo extraño. El subconsciente, sin embargo, no puede ser engañado, Remus está seguro de que incluso los muggles pueden notar que hay algo sospechoso en esos individuos que transitan por el parque.

Una especie de energía nerviosa, ojos llenos de terror que hace difícil sostenerles la mirada, Remus observa como los seres no-mágicos de Londres evitan subconscientemente a las brujas y magos del mundo mágico cuyos caminos coincidentemente se cruzan hoy. El mundo muggle vive ignorantemente feliz de la guerra que se fragua a su alrededor, (a su alrededor, en el medio de sus filas, en sus escuelas y sus casas y los callejones oscuros que toman para volver del trabajo, en el corazón de Londres). Quizás no siempre sean capaces de ver las figuras encapuchadas y las mascaras plateadas antes de ser alcanzados por una maldición, pero incluso ellos son capaces de sentirlo, como una sabana opresiva y pesada sobre la ciudad.

Remus se pregunta si es por eso que cada vez más magos y brujas huyen hacia el mundo muggle en busca de un escape, sentando en este banco en el medio del parque puede ver la futilidad de este éxodo desesperado. La guerra es como el agua, un manantial pútrido que se filtra por las grietas del suelo y las paredes y se expande contaminando la ciudad.

Una madre pasa delante del banco que comparte con Sirius, un niño prácticamente arrastrado de la muñeca de ojos grandes y verdes que se vuelven hacia Remus llenos de curiosidad, el tiempo que le toma a la joven madre arrastrar distraídamente al pequeño a través del parque, hasta que dan la vuelta en la esquina y se pierden tras los arbustos Remus le sostiene la mirada y se pregunta qué habrá visto ese pequeño niño en él.

¿Un hombre de mediana edad hablando consigo mismo, sentado a solas en un banco del parque?, ¿dos hombres haciéndose mutua compañía? En todo el tiempo que lleva encontrándose a Sirius en este lugar nadie ha interactuado con ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que haya nada especialmente extraño en eso, el ser humano por naturaleza transita por el mundo con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de recordar los rostros o la ropa o el color del cabello de la persona que se sentó a tu lado hace cinco minutos en el transporte público.

¿O es que de verdad existe algo en ese banco? Una especie de isla en el medio del mar, una burbuja inaccesible que divide el universo en dos: los que están sentados en él y el resto del mundo. En el siguiente momento Sirius enciende otro cigarro y le pone la caja abierta bajo las narices, Remus decide que no le importa la respuesta y con la punta de los dedos, sin tocar a su amigo, saca un cigarro de la caja y se lo lleva a los labios, extiende la mano para recibir el zippo y Sirius sonríe con malicia.

—Hagas lo que hagas —le avisa— no te muevas.

Remus se congela como si hubiese recibido una orden de Ojoloco Moody en medio del campo de batalla y Sirius se sienta de lado en el banco, un brazo tirado sobre el espaldar peligrosamente cerca de la nuca se Remus y se inclina sobre él, la punta encendida de su cigarro y el de Remus el único contacto entre ellos. Remus aspira hasta que siente que la boca se le llena de humo y Sirius se aparta con una sonrisa picara.

—Cabrón —murmura, la risa de Sirius es explosiva.

—Vive un poco, Lunático.

—El nivel de ironía en esa oración es abrumador.

—¿Qué? —ladra Sirius, pura fanfarronería—, ¿por qué uno esté muerto no puede hacer bromas?

Remus rueda los ojos y le pica la palma de la mano por darle un zape en la nuca a Sirius.

—Tus bromas nunca tuvieron gracia.

—Eso no lo decías antes —sube y baja las cejas en una parodia de un gesto sexy y la boca de Remus se tuerce sin su permiso en una sonrisa.

—Antes fue hace mucho tiempo —se terminan de fumar el cigarro en silencio y Remus lanza la colilla sin cuidado al suelo.

Sirius enciende el cuarto cigarro del día.

—¿Cómo está Harry? —es su tema más recurrente, Harry esto y Harry aquello, ¿cómo está mi ahijado?, ¿cómo está Harry?, ¿cómo lo está superando? La verdad es, le ha dicho Remus en varias ocasiones, que Harry nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de ver a su padrino (lo más cercano a una figura paternal) desaparecer tras el Velo en la sala de misterios, hace ya tantos meses. Pero siempre ha sido un chico remarcablemente rescilente, Harry.

Pero no siempre hablan de él, o de la guerra, o de Voldemort. Algunas veces por mutuo acuerdo tácito fingen que los últimos veinte años no han pasado y los únicos recuerdos que comparten son los de una adolescencia en una habitación roja y dorada de la torre Griffyndor.

Hoy no es uno de esos días, aparentemente.

—No lo sé —Sirius le mira incrédulo.

—No, en serio, no lo sé —repite—, nadie lo ha visto desde la boda, ni a Harry ni a sus dos excepcionales amigos.

—¿Cuál boda? —Sirius suena tan escandalizado que Remus no le riñe por fijarse en la parte equivocada de esa oración.

—Oh —exclama Remus— la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacur.

—¿El de los dragones?

—No, el otro.

—Ah —murmura Sirius—, es solo que… una boda —no sale de su asombro y Remus, tristemente, comprende.

—Parece inútil, ¿no? Una boda. James y Lily se casaron en medio de una guerra también —Sirius se encoje de hombros.

—Y mira como terminó.

—Sí —coincide—, pero no recuerdo haber visto a James más feliz que en ese momento.

—Eso es porque James siempre fue un llorón sentimental.

—Hey, no se habla mal de los muertos.

—Cuando tú también estás muerto puedes hablar mal de quien te dé la gana —sentencia, encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Van cinco. Debe ser agradable, piensa Remus, no tener que preocuparte por tu salud, luego recuerda que es porque Sirius ya está muerto y aleja el morboso pensamiento de su muerte.

—Como siempre, no puedo contra tu lógica impecable —Sirius sonríe torcido y a Remus nunca dejan de sorprenderlo esos ojos tan grises.

—Puedo escuchar la cursilería que estás pensando, Lunático.

—No, no puedes.

—Pero puedo verlo claramente, tienes puesta tu cara de cursi.

—Esta es mi única cara.

—Precisamente —Remus suspira exasperado pero no puede reprimir una fugaz y pequeña sonrisa sincera.

—Tú no tienes remedio.

Caen en un silencio tranquilo que se rompe cuando Sirius enciende el sexto cigarro.

—¿Puedes averiguar para mí? —y pregunta con voz pequeña, pequeña.

—Haré lo que pueda —es la única promesa que Remus puede hacer, sabe lo importante que es para Sirius saber cómo está Harry y lamenta no poder decirle nada más.

—Deberíamos ser nosotros, Lunático —escupe, súbitamente furioso, se ahoga con el humo como un crío con su primer cigarro y si se le aguan los ojos Remus siempre fue el más (el único) discreto del grupo— luchando esta maldita guerra.

Remus no dice nada, no le dice que ellos ya tuvieron su oportunidad de luchar y fracasaron, y ya no les queda más que pasar la antorcha a la generación más joven y fresca (para derramar). Sirius siempre fue incapaz de sentarse sin hacer nada (esto fue, ultimadamente, lo que lo mató) y Remus no puede imaginar la frustración que debe sentir siendo obligado a observar sin poder interferir. Sirius, sin ese coraje y ese fuego y esa impetuosidad que raya en lo estúpido no sería Sirius. Vivo o muerto siempre va a querer luchar.

—Eso siempre fue lo que más me gustó de ti… —murmura—. No has cambiado nada —Remus se siente viejo (viejo, viejo, viejo) como si su edad se midiera en tres dígitos, y cansado. Sirius lo mira con incredulidad.

—La edad avanzada te está volviendo senil.

—Tú eres mayor que yo.

—Por unos meses —se encoge de hombros—, además cuando te mueres dejas de contar la edad —¿cuántas veces en esta conversación han mencionado el hecho de que Sirius está muerto? Dos, tres, cuatro. Como si no pudieran permitirse olvidarlo (Sirius está muerto buenos días/ ¿cómo está Harry? Yo no sé nada de él por qué estoy muerto/ pásame otro cigarro los muertos fumamos más). Solo ellos, piensa Remus con sorna, podrían tener está conversación con tanto aplomo.

—Oh —exclama Sirius y Remus lo mira alarmado. Siempre lo toma por sorpresa, este momento.

—¿Tienes una moneda? —pregunta Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Canuto… —lo deja ahí, no tiene nada que decir. Sirius está de perfil, la vista fija en el parque, a Remus siempre le pareció que tenía un perfil muy guapo. En el bolsillo derecho tiene un par de sickles, en el bolsillo izquierdo unas libras.

Deja una libra en el banco, dos palmas es el espacio entre su cuerpo y la moneda, dos palmas entre la moneda y Sirius, cuatro palmas es lo que los separa (cuatro palmas, una moneda, un Velo, un Universo, el Tiempo, llámalo como quieras).

—Como siempre, fue un placer —hace una pausa— para ti haber compartido conmigo —Sirius le regala una última sonrisa, esas que lo dejaban sin aliento cuando no llegaban a los veinte, y Remus aparta la vista.

No se despiden, Remus no dice cuídate (¿para qué? Lo peor que podría pasar ya ha pasado), ni mucho menos que te vaya bien (¿cómo le puede ir mal o bien a alguien que está muerto?), y siempre se cuida de decir nos vemos, Remus no sabe si se van a volver a ver, si su siguiente misión será la última, si la próxima vez que venga a este banco en este parque Sirius no va a estar. No hay nada que decir, no hay despedida que valga. Remus no dice nada y cuando vuelve la vista el lugar en el que estaba Sirius ahora lo ocupa el viejo zippo de plata y la moneda ha desaparecido.

Remus deja el banco de pintura blanca escarapelada y el parque en el que coinciden muggles y magos y brujas, mira el reloj, son las 9:25am. Recuerda una línea que leyó hace mucho tiempo, era algo sobre un hombre que cruza el paraíso en un sueño y recibe como prueba una flor, cuando despierta y se pregunta si fue solo un sueño la flor está sobre la mesa de noche.

El zippo está frío y sólido y se desliza en su palma sudorosa, lo deja caer en el bolsillo de la túnica y se va.


End file.
